kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Pacific Front
History comes from this wiki page. The Pacific Front is the most recent member of the Allied Nations. They are a subfaction of the Allies in the Red Alert 2: Yuri‘s Revenge mod, Mental Omega. Third Great War The Pacific Front was formed in the early days of the Third Great War, in response to the potential threat of socialist China. Japan, which was separated from American colonial rule, was a core component of the Pacific Front, in addition to South Korea and Australia. When the Soviets launched an offensive against North America and Europe, the Pacific front was not affected. Instead, they planned to invade the defensively-weak Russian Primorsky Krai, although their offensive later failed. However, the Pacific Frontline and China had formed a secret alliance, and most of the Pacific Front troops were obeying China's actions, though the formation time of this alliance was unknown. Even so, there were a small number of opposition to China in Pacific front, who were mainly concentrated in the Kyushu region, including Tomokawa Norio. There were also some Pacific Front abroad who were providing some weaponry to their allies in the European Alliance, including a group of members from Kanegawa Industries who were directly involved in the Paradox Project. They also successfully organized a hidden rescue operation in Kyoto. Another Pacific Front Oversea Force participated in the action of recovering American technology with Euro Alliance, and destroying the magnetized Eiffel Tower with the Mercury Satellite under their control, although the Radio Tower in Devon Island and the uplink in Hawaii were later destroyed. Shortly after the failure of Soviet Union's attack on Britain, China declared war on the Soviet Union, and most Pacific Front forces also joined China's attack on the Primorsky Krai again. However, the Sino-Pacific Alliance broke down due to an unidentified conflict shortly after they failed in the battle of Primorsky Krai. Their forces’ attempt to use the new Hailstorm to attack the Chinese/North Korean defense facilities was also unsuccessful. Eventually, these Pacific Front defectors were suppressed by China. Mental Omega War Two years later, the parties of the Pacific Front remained unreconstructed. The Norio-led forces came to North America and participated in the battle of protecting the Weather Controller that succeeded from Euro Alliance and they joined the Paradox Expedition Forces. Norio himself joined in eliminating multiple threats from the Amazonas rainforest, while other troops were sent to San Juan to help evacuate the American forces there. The Pacific Front also participated in the later stages of the war, including the attack on Zaire and the battle of Cape Town, where a Pacific leading force suffered the mind control of the Epsilon Army, but they broke free in the rescue of the European Alliance forces. In addition, the Pacific Front was part of the Allied offensive forces in the battle of Antarctica, where Norio led them acting the anti-encirclement task against Epsilon after the Battle of Weddell Sea, although whether they were alive or dead is not confirmed yet. At the same time, other parties represented by the native Kanegawa Industries in Japan left their country and joined the Chinese rebels who claimed to be "The Revolt" in Hokkaido, after escaping from China's blockade and Epsilon's aggression. Overview The Pacific Front, unlike the other Allies, have access to top-of-the-line cryogenics and specialize in long-range assaults. They have two types of artillery units; the Zephyr for destroying tanks and Hailstorm for buildings respectively. They also have access to Norio, the fastest hero in the mod, allowing them to attack suddenly and run away, easily harassing any faction that isn’t prepared to go up against them. Category:Command & Conquer Category:Mental Omega Category:Factions